


nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by rizzs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Feelings Realization, LMAO, M/M, Mutual Pining, jaehyun living in yuta's house rent free, roommates yuta and jaehyun adopt teen jaemin, that's the whole plot, uh doyoung and jeno are also important, yuta living in jaehyun's head rent free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzs/pseuds/rizzs
Summary: “It's one thing to adopt a child, but he's a teenager, and you're only 25. As nice as he might be now, teenagers do crazy shit all the time. Do you really plan to spend the rest of your twenties dealing with that?”or the one where roommates yuta and jaehyun sort out their feelings for each other with the help of yuta's adopted son jaemin
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	nothing's gonna hurt you baby

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine got to me. i havent written anything on this site in so long but i recently got really into this ship and i wanted to write something with these three people.  
>   
> i have limited knowledge of the adoption and foster care system in different countries, so i’m sorry if this is confusing or inaccurate!  
>   
> also, the plot came to me in a dream and it's pretty terrible. idk you be the judge...

“Is this your fucked up way of trying to kick me out? I swear to god, Yuta–” Jaehyun started, ignoring Yuta's sharp quips as he barged into the living area. In his hand was the brown envelope containing the official papers that Yuta left in their shared study. He dropped it on the cocktail table in the middle of the room where Yuta’s feet had been propped up before Jaehyun had disturbed his peace. 

“You're adopting a child? No, he's not even really a child anymore. He's fifteen, Yuta. Fifteen.”

Yuta could not help but laugh at his roommate's sudden outburst, closing the laptop resting on top of his knees. “And?” He turned to Jaehyun finally. “Believe it or not, I'm not doing this for anyone but Jaemin himself. He deserves a good family to care for him, and I intend to give that to him.” He reasoned, looked up at the tall man standing over him at the other end of the sofa, who still seemed unconvinced of Yuta's real intentions. “I guess he just kind of reminds me of myself,” he continued. “For obvious reasons.”

Yuta, then a 13 year old orphan boy from Osaka, was adopted by an elderly Korean couple who had frequently volunteered at orphanages during their stay in Yuta's home country. Even though they had initially communicated in Yuta’s native language, the Japanese boy had learned enough about his adoptive parents’ language and culture. As they neared retirement age, they moved to Seoul permanently and took 17 year old Yuta with them. 

“But it's not just that,” added Yuta. “I love my family and I'm grateful to them, but it was meeting you and Doyoung and the others that really changed me.” His smile grew, distant memories filling his eyes with emotion. “I want to help him the way you guys helped me come into my own and find my place here.” 

Jaehyun softened at the unexpectedly heartfelt and earnest answer he got. Despite his cool exterior, Yuta had a certain way of expressing his feelings into words, and he'd apparently been giving a lot of thought into this decision. “You'll like him,” Yuta guaranteed.

Jaehyun paced around the room to buy himself some time to think, completely aware of Yuta's gaze following him. He stopped after two laps and sat down beside Yuta, who put his laptop aside and folded his legs beneath himself to make space for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun spoke with a calmer tone now, treading their conversation carefully so as to not get swayed by the other too easily, as per usual. “I do like him. He's a good kid. But that’s not my issue here. It's one thing to adopt a _child_ , but he's a _teenager_ , and you're only 25,” Jaehyun stressed. “As nice as he might be now, teenagers do crazy shit all the time. Do you really plan to spend the rest of your twenties dealing with that?”

“Oh, you'd know all about that crazy shit, wouldn't you?” Yuta teased, recalling images of sweet and charming Jaehyun and his own rebellious streak at age 16, a few months after he'd met Yuta and made it his personal goal to impress the older boy, much to Jaehyun’s parents’ disapproval. “I think I can manage,” said Yuta. “Besides, I'll still have my thirties, won't I?”

“A child is a lifelong obligation.”

“I thought you said he _wasn't_ a child.”

Jaehyun frowned, gritting his teeth in mock frustration. “You're impossible.”

“And you are so cute.” Yuta spoke each word with a gentle poke on Jaehyun's cheek where his dimple peeked out. “You know, Jaemin is actually a lot like you.”

Jaehyun scoffed, “Me? Did you mean _you_?”

“That's what I said. _You_.”

“No, you. _Me._ ”

“Yes. You, Jaehyun.” Yuta smirked, sensing his victory in their petty little squabble.

“No—fine.” Jaehyun sighed, finally accepting defeat. He was way too tired from his classes today to get in another silly battle of egos with Yuta. “Whatever. It's your choice. If the court decides you're fit to become a parent to a wily 15 year old, then who am I to tell you otherwise?”

“Exactly.” 

Uncomfortable with the subsequent silence where Jaehyun’s eyes bore into him, Yuta took the lack of verbal reaction from the other as an invitation for him to keep talking. He cleared his throat loudly. “Adoption really isn't an easy process for a single man. And I get it, men do some pretty fucked up shit.” He released a deep sigh in contemplation, then continued, “It's just my luck I got a great social worker assigned to my case, but that judge today… I'm pretty sure he was, well, judging me.” 

It was easy for people to label Yuta as a lazy, struggling artist when they first met him—and the fact that he was very noticeably pierced and inked certainly wasn't working in his favor in this situation—but the truth was the exact opposite. His parents were leaving a great deal of riches to his name should they pass, but other than the roof over his head (and in extension, Jaehyun's, and if all went well, Jaemin's), Yuta prided himself in having worked hard on his own for everything he had. 

“Thankfully, Jaemin had said some impressive things when they talked to him. He wants this. And he trusts me. I can't let him down.” Yuta confided to Jaehyun. “It's almost done. They just need to conduct a home study. And I'm gonna need you here for it. Is that okay?” He looked at Jaehyun intently, willing the latter to return his gaze this time. “I need to know that you're okay with it, with him living with _us_ here.”

Jaehyun turned his back as he felt the tip of his ears burn when Yuta said “us” with such emphasis, referring to himself and Jaehyun as one unit like it was the most natural thing in this world. “It's really not up to me to decide. This is _your_ house. Besides, it's not like we're going to live together for the rest of our lives, right? Maybe until I finish college next year, or when I get a stable job. I don't know. But definitely not, like, forever.” Jaehyun knew he was rambling now and bit his tongue rather forcefully to shut himself up.

Yuta laughed dryly. “You big, adorable idiot, I'm asking you because you live here and I respect your space. This is _your_ home as much as it's mine for as long as you want to stay.” He went on before Jaehyun could ponder upon his words, “I know I should have asked before, but I honestly didn't think this far ahead, so I'm asking you now. Will you be okay with it?”

Jaehyun thought it would be incredibly selfish and immature of him to say no if this was really what Jaemin wanted, and he told Yuta as much.

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Yuta said matter-of-factly. “But I _am_ putting you on the spot here, so don't feel bad if you want to say no.”

“I didn't say that...” Jaehyun trailed off, at a loss for words once again at Yuta's bluntness. “I'm just concerned. Wouldn't it be a little… weird? This whole setup.” He gestured between the two of them. “With you. And me. A grown kid living with two strange men? Even you have to admit it's not… ideal. People would say stupid things. I know you don't care about that, but what about Jaemin?”

“He’s fine with it. Having you here actually helped my case. I'm a nice, charitable, handsome young man—not my words—but I admit my housekeeping skill leaves much to be desired.”

“That's putting it kindly,” Jaehyun shrugged. He wasn't exactly a neat freak, but compared to Yuta's bedroom, Jaehyun’s was immaculate. Yuta left a disorganized mess everywhere in the house, while Jaehyun tried his best to make the place habitable for the two of them.

“You're okay with it then? Living with a 15 year old, making sure he eats well, cleaning up after him, picking him up when I can't? Among other things...”

Jaehyun had not signed up for any of those when he moved into Yuta's place after his falling out with his parents three years ago. Jaehyun was an only child to a wealthy family, and, being the youngest in their group of friends, was used to Johnny and Taeyong and even Doyoung doting on him. He had learned to become independent at an early age due to his parents' busy lives, but fending for oneself as a teenager was entirely different from being a somewhat authoritative figure during another person's adolescence. Jaehyun barely had any experience in taking care of someone younger, except for his cousin Mark, whom Yuta had recently taken a liking to, but what right did Jaehyun have to refuse a few favors when Yuta had welcomed him openly and never once let him pay a single cent for rent? ( _I'm your best friend, not your landlord,_ Yuta had insisted.) 

“Sure,” Jaehyun replied coolly. “I already do most of that for you anyway, you big baby. It's the least I could do to help around here.”

“That's right. Pay up, freeloader.” Yuta joked, but the grin on his face was quickly replaced by a worried frown. “I'm gonna need a lot of help, Jae. What if I'm bad at this?”

The genuine concern in the older’s voice, paired with the use of his nickname, tugged at Jaehyun’s heart. “Come on. You, bad at something?”

“Do you really think I can do this?” Yuta asked seriously.

Jaehyun played it off with a light laugh. “Isn't it too late to ask that now?”

“Just say yes or no, Jaehyun. Be honest.” 

He never really could say no to Yuta, but this time Jaehyun had truly meant it when he said, “Yes. You'll be amazing. You always are.” Just like the time Yuta had tried out for soccer in his last school in Japan, immediately made the team, and almost won them the championships, if only he hadn't had to transfer when his family moved. Or the time he’d taken up painting just for fun during his senior year and went straight to art school following his graduation. Or when he became the most sought after tattoo artist for C-listers and socialites only within two years of opening his own business, and hardly three years since he’d inked someone’s skin for the first time. Once Yuta decided to put his mind and heart into something, he was bound to get excellent results, in an impossibly short amount of time. Jaehyun was aware of and infuriated by this more than anyone, and he was not about to let his friend doubt himself now.

It seemed Jaehyun had said just the right thing, since Yuta's answering smile was almost blinding. He ought to know the effect it had on Jaehyun, especially when he was the reason for it. 

“Thanks, man. You’re the best.” Yuta patted Jaehyun's shoulder affectionately. When the former withdrew his arm, the serious look on his face had returned. “I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you stick with me for a while, just until I've got this whole parenthood thing figured out?”

Jaehyun responded with a small nod and his signature dimpled grin. It felt so good to be needed by Yuta for once. Some might say he was in over his head where Yuta was concerned, that the older might be taking advantage of Jaehyun's sweet nature and complete adoration for his friend, but what did those people know? Jaehyun was perfectly content with whatever kind of friendship he had with his roommate. 

He didn't know when it had begun, but now he couldn't remember how he'd ever lived before Yuta. Although it had only been around seven years, a little longer than a third of Jaehyun’s entire existence, it felt like he'd known Yuta forever. And if he was being honest, he couldn't imagine a future where Yuta wasn't a constant presence in his life.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he whispered.

~

Yuta came out of his bedroom almost at the same time as Jaehyun emerged from his own across the hall, dressed and styled in a very neat manner that Yuta wasn't quite used to seeing over the three years they'd been roommates—pastel colored button up tucked into his slacks, sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, and his hair slicked back. To say that Jaehyun looked effortlessly good in anything he wore was a gross understatement, and Yuta knew Jaehyun didn't try this hard to impress even a particularly hot date, so whoever he was going to meet must have been really important. Or really, really hot. Not that it was any of Yuta’s business. 

“Hey. Going somewhere?”

Jaehyun furrowed his thick brows in confusion. “Yeah. With you? Are we not picking up Jaemin today?”

“Oh.” Realization washed over Yuta, he tried to remember when Jaehyun had said he’d be accompanying him. “You’re coming? Looking like that?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Of course I’m coming. And what's wrong with this?” He turned around to strike poses as if in a fashion show, which earned him a light shove from the older. He gave Yuta a once-over—dark, printed dress shirt and skinny jeans—the latter suddenly feeling self-conscious with the attention. “Are you ready?” Yuta simply nodded, a slight tremor of anxiety going through him. Having noticed this, Jaehyun asked, “Do you want me to drive?”

“Sure.” Yuta thanked him wordlessly, grabbed his phone and wallet, and tossed Jaehyun the keys. 

“Hey, Jaehyun?”

“Yeah?”

Both men paused just a little ways off from the door. “Nothing,” Yuta hesitated. “Just… thanks.”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun muttered as he locked the door behind him, smiling to himself.

Yuta hadn’t even thought twice when he’d asked Jaehyun to live with him one night in winter three years ago—he had a whole house to himself, two spare bedrooms, a kitchen he had no use for, a tall library, and an open balcony perfectly situated for a night viewing of the city. He would have done it for any of his friends, no doubt, but still Yuta thanked all his lucky stars that it had been Jaehyun who needed it then. It was a comfort to know that there was always Jaehyun, who would laugh at all of Yuta’s jokes, indulge most any of his whims, and be up by five in the morning to make breakfast for the two of them. Surely, one could spend a lifetime searching and never find a better friend than Jaehyun. 

The drive felt longer than Yuta remembered. He was probably just nervous, he told himself, although for what reason, he wasn't sure. He knew Jaemin pretty well by now, or at least he liked to believe so, but something about Jaehyun’s presence in this moment was setting Yuta on edge. He wanted Jaehyun and Jaemin to like the other as much as he did the both of them, but he hadn’t originally planned on having them meet each other _now_.

He was in the early beginnings of making a plan to handle his situation, when suddenly, Jaehyun was parking the car, telling Yuta they'd arrived. To hell with it, he thought. Why was he even nervous? It was just Jaehyun. Jaehyun, who was now opening the car door for him.

“Are you coming or what?”

Yuta composed himself. “Actually, can you wait here?”

“Oh. Okay, sure.” Jaehyun didn't even try to hide the crestfallen expression on his face. It was so endearing, Yuta thought. 

“I'm kidding. You got all dressed up for this. Come with me so I can show you off to the ladies.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, mouthing _Who?_ to Yuta, who answered, “You'll see.”

They made their way into the building, Jaehyun closely following behind the older man. Once inside, a few familiar faces lit up at the sight of Yuta. He waved to each of them. _The ladies_ were three older women that he had befriended in the facility while he was preparing for the adoption. They'd been caring for the children there for years, and had known Jaemin since he was six. 

“This is your Jaehyun?” one of them asked, eyes trained on the man beside Yuta, who flinched at the mention of his name. 

Yuta flashed her a toothless smile in response, an understanding exchanged between them silently.

“He's even more beautiful in person, your Jaehyun. I'd keep him very close too, if I had a kind of _friend_ like him,” another one of them said to Yuta, talking about Jaehyun as if he wasn't standing right there blushing.

The last lady, who Yuta thought must have been the oldest of them, if the gray on her hair were any indication, because he'd never actually asked, walked towards Jaehyun, extending her hand, then changing her mind and going for a hug instead. “Pardon us old folks, we've just heard a lot about you from Yuta here and feel like we know you so well.”

“He talks about me?” Jaehyun murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

“Have you made peace with your parents?” she asked casually after she released him, not even bothering with small talk.

“I—” Jaehyun looked to Yuta for help, but the older of the two was just as helpless.

“Why don't you call them?” she pressed on. “Old people can be stubborn. They won't admit it even when they know they're in the wrong. Give them another chance when you're ready to talk. If they still won't apologize, it's their loss.” 

She stroked Jaehyun's hands reassuringly. “What a precious boy,” she cooed. “You're always welcome to visit here, should you need some old wisdom. Or a nice cup of tea. Even if you don't, we'd all like to see you, if you can spare some time. Both of you. Bring little Jaemin too.”

“T-thank you,” Jaehyun stuttered, a little dumbstruck. “I'd like that too.”

“Can we go see Jaemin now?” Yuta interrupted before any of the ladies could reveal anything more about what he'd shared with them in confidence. 

_Sorry_ , he mouthed to Jaehyun as they were led from the reception hall to one of the conference rooms, but he wasn't really. Jaehyun avoided talking about his parents, even with Yuta. And although he did not technically say a word about them now, Yuta felt that he was seriously considering the older woman's advice to give them another chance to apologize. Yuta wanted this, even though he'd never say it. He knew how much Jaehyun missed his family. He also knew how stupidly headstrong Jaehyun could be. But whatever he decided to do, Yuta could only support his best friend.

They entered the room together and were immediately greeted with Jaemin’s beaming smile.

The boy embraced him, and Yuta would be lying if he said his heart didn't swell a little at Jaemin’s excitement. He didn't notice the tears that have long been forming in his eyes, for Jaehyun and Jaemin both.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asked when they parted.

Yuta sniffled rather theatrically. “Yeah, just a little emotional.”

Jaemin copied his actions, every bit as dramatic. “Me too.”

Remembering they had company, Yuta turned around. “This is Jaehyun,” he said to Jaemin.

Jaemin looked between the two older men. “I know. We met three times.”

“Right. Yeah, of course. I totally did not forget that.” He totally _did_ , but he was glad he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness he had been expecting before coming here.

They said their farewells to everyone, Jaehyun chatting up with the three women and even exchanging phone numbers, Jaemin promising them he'd behave well and not give Yuta too much problems, and finally, Yuta thanking them for everything they'd helped him with.

Jaehyun helped Jaemin put his suitcase in the trunk of Yuta’s car, while Yuta headed for the front passenger seat, leaving the driving to Jaehyun entirely.

He stopped at the door. “Do you guys wanna get lunch? Let's get lunch. I'm craving for some seafood. Do you like seafood, Jaemin? Jaehyun cooks seafood really well. And everything else. You'll like all of his cooking.”

“Yuta, stop being weird,” said Jaehyun.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Jaemin retorted.

Yuta gasped. “One minute together and you’re already ganging up on me.”

Jaehyun chuckled as he opened the door to the driver's seat. “Don’t be a baby, Yuta.”

“Yeah, Yuta, don’t be a baby,” Jaemin echoed once he was properly seated in the back.

“I'm your father,” Yuta blurted.

“Okay, what should I call you then? Dad?”

Yuta snorted, “Not that.” He thought for a moment. “Fine, just Yuta.”

They rode in silence as Jaehyun reversed the car out of the parking lot and into the road until Jaemin spoke up. “So, what's up with you guys?”

“What do you mean?” asked Yuta.

“Like, are you guys dating or what? Did you used to date each other? Because you–” Jaemin pointed at Yuta, “you said you were single,” and then at the other man in front of him, “but then there's Jaehyun, and anyone can tell–” He paused, open-mouthed, wheels turning in his head. “Are you two sleeping together?”

Jaehyun abruptly stepped on the brake, quite taken aback by the boy's directness that could rival Yuta’s. They barely escaped crashing into the car behind them. The other driver sped past Jaehyun, screaming obscenities about arrogant young people and their lack of road manners.

“Jaehyun, what the fuck? Drive carefully or you're losing Aiko privileges for a month.” Yuta warned. Aiko, his beloved car, seemed to hum in agreement. 

Yuta twisted in his seat to face the younger boy. “Jaemin, no, no, and no. Where did you get all that? Did Doyoung tell you something?”

Jaemin threw him a maniacal smile. “No. You’re right here and I have eyes. Why, is there _something_?”

“No,” the older men both answered, Yuta a beat later than Jaehyun.

“Okay, but the both of you date guys, right? That's not a secret? I'm fine with it anyway, or whatever, whoever you're into. But you've been living together for a while, just the two of you. It's only natural to wonder if there's anything between you, past or present, that I should definitely know about since we're _all_ going to live together now.”

“That is a valid point, and I appreciate the interest, but I've told you everything you need to know. Jaehyun and I are _just friends._ I offered him a room at my place when he needed one because I am the kindest, most amazing friend he has.”

“Or,” Jaehyun chimed in, “because your place was a mess and you couldn't live without me.” He caught Jaemin’s eyes through the rear view mirror. “I went off the grid for a year after high school and he was all over me the minute I came back. Asking me to move in and shit. Didn’t even take me on a date first.” They often teased each other like this, but lately Jaehyun had gotten bolder with his jokes and Yuta didn’t always know how to react.

“You sent me cheesy postcards every month, so really, _who_ couldn't live without _who_?” Yuta countered, feeling bad about being glad that Jaemin was there to act as a buffer. 

They easily bantered back and forth for the rest of the ride, Yuta occasionally glancing at the boy in the backseat to include him wherever the conversation drifted to, until they arrived at the sushi place Jaemin had chosen.

~

_Six months earlier_

Doyoung, Jaehyun’s oldest friend, was the son of one of the biggest celebrity couples in South Korea. They had both retired from the business, yet the public seemed to like to get involved in their lives still, and so, to no one's surprise, half of the country were now wondering about the teenage boy they were reported to have adopted. Unfortunately for them, they were not Jung Jaehyun, the couple’s godson and their own son’s closest friend. 

He hadn't seen Doyoung in almost an entire month, accounting to the both of them having been busy with their studies—Jaehyun with his last semester in college, and Doyoung with graduate school—and now his friend had a whole new brother that Jaehyun had never even heard about before. He'd seen the news and demanded that Doyoung explain how he could keep something that big from his own friends. They'd agreed to meet at the coffee shop where Jaehyun worked on weekends.

“That's Jeno, my brother,” Doyoung said proudly, showing Jaehyun some photos on his phone.

Jaehyun took the device in his hand and browsed through the images on the screen—Doyoung and Jeno, Doyoung and Jeno with their mother, Doyoung with Jeno in uniform, Jeno with another kid laughing, Doyoung and Jeno again. His friend was obviously quite fond of the boy. 

“Who's the other kid?” Jaehyun asked.

“Ah. That's Jaemin, Jeno's friend from foster care.”

“They seem really close. Are you thinking of adopting him too?”

Doyoung looked sullen. “It's actually kind of heartbreaking. They didn't want to be separated. Well, until now. Jaemin is nice, but I don't know if we can take him in.”

“That’s a shame.” After a few seconds of silence, Jaehyun noted, “Doesn't he look a bit like Yuta?”

Doyoung lightened up again. “That's funny. I was thinking he reminds me of you. Although I do see a little bit of Yuta—”

“You idiots talking about me behind my back?” Yuta butted in as soon as he'd arrived at their table.

“Hello to you, too,” said Doyoung. “How are you always late when you live together?” 

“Precisely. We’re _always_ together. Can't I have a few Jaehyun-free hours?” Yuta complained. Jaehyun only rolled his eyes. “So, what were you two talking about?”

Doyoung caught Yuta up on everything he'd just talked about with Jaehyun, while Jaehyun tried to work on an essay he had due the next day. “And that's Jeno's friend, Jaemin. Jaehyun thinks he looks like you.”

Yuta squinted at the screen. “Hmm. No, he looks like Jaehyun.”

“Right? That's what I said!” Doyoung exclaimed, rather too enthusiastically. “Why don’t _you_ adopt him?”

“Very funny, Doyoung.” Jaehyun had already tuned out whatever Doyoung was saying in favor of the tiny line blinking at him on his otherwise empty screen, but he didn’t miss the glint in Yuta’s eyes, a warning sign of another one of Yuta’s disastrous ideas starting to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan to do 4-5 chapters so pls stick around... if you wanna... (no guarantees on the regularity of the updates tho) anyway thanks, any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and i hope all is well with you and yours during this time! :)


End file.
